Haru's Fight
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: This is part 1 in my Tribe series. This is about Haru... Errr... Haruhi Fujioka. But she is the granddaughter of Goku! Haru/Tama onesided Hika/Haru. I suck at summarys.
**Well I'm sorry I broke my promise and wrote this when I'm so close to abandoning my stories. But I can't help it this story calls to me and I'm gonna try my best to finish it... At least part 1. It's gonna be a series with at least 7 parts. Also I need three people to help me with this. First my grammar and all that junk... It needs A LOT of work so if anyone could help me that would be much appreciated. _Second_ help with the Ouran HighSchool Host Club part like all the characters will be extremely _OOC_ until someone can help with that any and all advice I will take to heart. Last but not least, the DBZ part I've seen like every episode I'm just not really good at portraying this show so yeah... Anyhow... Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Ouran HighSchool Host Club or Dragon Ball! **

* * *

Yesterday Vira called to tell me that the Tribe would be back together soon. I'm so excited! It's been so long since I've seen everyone. So I decided to drag out my old uniform. That we got special permission from Headmaster Suoh to wear. After I showered and put on my uniform I did my hair and make up.

First I put Vira's hair growing potion in my hair to make it long again. My hair grew to my thighs. Now it looked like it did in middle school only longer, and the underneath portion of my hair is pink. I missed my pink hair so much and because it's natural it's not breaking any rules. Then I took out the contacts I usually wear to hide my black eyes then went about my makeup.

I don't really like makeup so I moisturize my face with my strawberry scented lotion as I do every morning. Then I used my Midnight black eyeliner to line my water line. Then two coats of black mascara, lastly a little pink strawberry flavored lip gloss.

I looked in my full length mirror. I look great I'm wearing a form fitting white tee shirt that shows off my boobs that I don't have to bind now, and a pink plaid tie. Under that I wear a light brown pair of short shorts, with my black belt that has the pink stars on it. My shoes are just black and pink Heeley's.

I put on my fave pink stud braclet and got into my 2008 Ford Focus, and drove to school. When I got out of my car everyone was staring at me, with their mouths open. I just walked right passed them and went to my first class. When the twins got there they ignored me. Finally school was over and I could go to the host club.

When I opened the door Kyoya told me that they weren't accepting any guests at the moment. "Well it's a good thing I'm a member huh." Everyone's eyes grew as big as the saucers a we serve our tea on. Honey was the first to question.

"Ha-Haru-Chan?" "Yes Senpai?" Kyoya's jaw dropped. Hikaru and Tamaki fainted. Kaoru, and Mori spit out their tea, while Honey choked on his cake. They was looking at me like I just grew a couple more heads. This continued until Tamaki and Hikaru woke up.

Kyoya was the first one to ask about my appearance. "Haruhi why do you look like a girl? You can't host like that. Then how will you pay of your debt?" "Oh that." I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out a capsule. I pushed the button only to throw it in the corner of the room. *poof* Suddenly in its place were all kinds of gold, jewelry, and Zinni. "Is this enough to pay off my debt? My father hates when I go to see grandaddy."

Kyoya's eyes turned into yen signs not unlike a certain red head on the sea. "You know very well that this is way too much. However I am curious as to how you got your hands on all of this. Not to mention the Capsule Corp. Technology which even I cannot dream about having."

"Two names that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will probably know. 'Son Goku' and 'Master Roshi'. Do you by chance know these names?" Honey choked on his cake again. "Roshi the Turtle Hermit started our clans he taught our great-great grandfather martial arts. They say do to his mastery over his chi that he still lives taking on pupils every so often."

"Wow I didn't know Mori-senpai respected that lecherous pervert." Mori jumped up angry. "How dare you speak in such a foul manner about one of the best martial artists ever?!" He moved to get into my face. On reflex I jumped in the air and did a backflip, I landed 40 feet away. He charged at me with the intent to fight. I got into the stance that Mom taught me. It was a mix between the Turtle style and what King Kai taught her daddy. That only made him angrier.

His right fist shot out so fast that had I not been trained, I wouldn't be able to see it. But I'm half Saiyan so it was slow. I caught his fist and threw him away from me he turned and landed on his feet against the wall 30 feet away. I charged before he had time to move. My left fist aiming for his face.

He dodged so my hand went through the concrete wall with slight *boom*. Mori's eyes widened in shock and surprise. I pulled my fist out of the wall getting concrete dust everywhere. I flipped over Mori and karate chopped him on the back of the neck causing him to pass out. He started to fall. I caught him and picked him up princess style and laid him on the couch.

Once again they started staring at me. It made me mad, very mad. "What!" They flinched. Honey was the only one brave enough to say anything. "I didn't know you could fight Haru-chan. That was really cool we should spar sometime. Though I am curious as to who taught you. Please tell me, I'll give you as much cake as you want!" "That would be nice Honey-senpai. My Mom taught me before she died saving the world." I looked down lost in my feelings of loss.

Tamaki was next. "Saving the world. As a lawyer?" "No Tamaki-senpai she was sorta like a super hero. She fought against Majin Buu and died she already moved on by the time everyone found the dragon balls. So Shinron couldn't bring her back. But of course you guys wouldn't know what I'm talking about because you were dead at the time. Only the Z fighters and Mr. Satan remember what happened."

Kaoru started. "Well what..." "Did happen?" Hikaru finished. "Well Buu turned everyone into candy and ate everyone. Blah, blah, blah, fight, fight, fight. Like everyone died. Then those remaining found the dragon balls and wished everything to be as if none of it ever happened."

Kyoya added his two cents. "Who is Son Goku?" Honey answered that. "Son Goku is only the leader of the best martial arts team ever. His family is even more famous than mine in the world of martial arts! I wish I could meet them. Rumors go around that he was trained by Master Roshi himself." "Good old grandpa. Yeah the perverted hermit trained him when he was 13. Then Korin, then Kami, then King Kai. Also when I say Kami I mean our God which is actually just a Namek but he's pretty cool... Errrr well was before he went back to being part of Picalo. Hmmm... Honey-senpai when is the next world tournament?" "One month from now why?" "Who wants to go meet my whole family? And see me kick ass." Everyone raised their hands, even Mori who woke up at some point during the story. I pulled out my phone and called Dad. "Hey Dad! I'm gonna go to the tournament this year okay? I really need a workout... Thanks great. I'll stay with Aunt Bulma and Uncle Vegeta. I'll call her now... Yes I love you too mmbye."

I called my blue haired aunt. "Hey aunt Bulma... No I don't want money Great grandpa has enough... I'm gonna go to this year's tournament... Oh really? Great that means I might actually have a challange... Why was I calling to tell you? I wanted to get some training in and don't want to deal with 'them' ya know?... Why not?... What if I said I was bringing six hot guys?... Really! Okay see you there soon! Bye!"

"Alright! Now then everyone go home get packed for a three month trip and bring lots of training clothes! Don't question me! Just do it! Everyone meets back at my place. See you in a little bit." I whistled then jumped out the window. I landed on Nimbus and flew to my house.

A couple hours later everyone was sitting in my living room. "Okay before we go just know that you will have to undergo some training. When we get there you will see many weird things like... Aliens, animal people, talking animals, and others. Also I have another secret I have kept from you... Kai! *poof* Everyone gasped when they saw my giant fluffy tail behind me. I smiled an showed my slightly bucked teeth. Tamaki jumped up and squealed "Kawaii!" As he glomped me.

"I'm a squirrel hanyo. Me and my friends were playing with magic and this is what happened." They all spent the next hour assuring me that it was okay that they thought it was actual really cute.

"Everyone outside! Put all your stuff in the pool like thing." After all of our stuff was in the pile I pushed the button so it was all inside a capsule. I put it in my capsule case and took out my chopper capsule. I threw it in the middle of the road. *poof* Appeared a helicopter. Everyone got in and we started on our journey to aunt Bulma's house. Little did I know what she had planned.

* * *

 **Well I think it turned out really good. Please go vote on my poll even if you don't like/know anything about ppg please just choose one I really need to finish it so yeah. If you have any advice for this fic please leave a review or PM me. Thank you. Until next time, Ginger.**


End file.
